


Secret Agents

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both been in this business way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szretni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Szretni).



_"love is kind of crazy  
with a spooky little boy like you"_  
\- Imogen Heap  
"Spooky"

  
The world is supposed to be blurry at first. When it remains blurry after Wesley puts on the first pair of glasses his hand reaches, that's a bit confusing.

Immediately, his mind reaches for the following explanations:

1\. Daniel Jackson is a sight-stealing demon who's gradually causing him to go blind.

2\. Daniel Jackson is a sight stealing alien.

3\. Daniel Jackson, being a government employee, has had to replace his glasses with exact duplicates, but got the prescription wrong. So Wesley now knows that this has all been an elaborate plot. With incredible sex and carefully fabricated words designed to touch Wesley in all the right places so he will spill the Council's secrets to Stargate Command. It, in fact, explains why Wesley was sent to Colorado in the first place - because this is part of a massive cooperative conspiracy.

4\. Daniel Jackson has in some way poisoned him and that this is one of the side effects. He'll be dead any moment now.

"Wesley?" Daniel calls, peaking his head in the doorway. He is merely a caucasian-flesh colored blur.

"I want to go for a walk," Wesley says, slightly mournful and realizes that it probably doesn't make any sense. Not unless you've seen that particular movie. And if Daniel is half the clever government agent, he will have seen that movie knowing that Wesley likes it so much.

"Ooookay," he replies. "I was thinking about breakfast first. Oh, and I think I got your glasses by mistake. I should go see my optimologist. These are much better."

Wesley strips the glasses from his face and looks down at them.

"Well, at least one of us can," he says, flatly, and in a spinning moment realizes he's met the most wonderful person that he might never be able to trust.

Daniel leaves after they trade glasses and then comes back and says, "You thought I did something nefarious in the night, didn't you?"

Wesley is quick to reassure him that he thought nothing of the kind. Daniel just smiles, "I thought maybe you were an alien with retina-healing powers when I put on your glasses this morning, too. Or that it was some kind of poison."

"Poison, really? How...far-fetched," Wesley says, staring down at his bare feet with a somewhat disturbed, glossy gaze, wondering if it's a good or a bad thing that he and Daniel have mistrusted in exactly the same way. What is says that they assume the worst and they know they're assuming the worst. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles and juice. There could be arsenic in the juice, just thought I'd let you know. I'm a wily government agent. I'd probably check for bugs in your shoes if I were you."

Wesley almost laughs and looks up. How perfect is this man? Witty, erudite, learned, spectacular in bed. If there was ever a time to take risks, perhaps it's now. And never let it be said that Wesley Wyndham Pryce didn't know how to take defeat graciously.

"Well, I think I can hold my arsenic, how about you?"

\- END -


End file.
